Our Thing
by mobbs fellow
Summary: "Is that our thing ?" "We don't have a thing" Klaroline is nothing but complicated, when it's quite simple, really. Exploring the wonder they are in a nutshell. When all hope is gone, turn to Klaroline. R&R. OS for now.
1. Only One Direction

**_AN : Piece inspired by a fantasy of mine._**  
**_Klaus and Caroline actually dancing and having fun, not just waltzing, to Kiss you, by One Direction, playing the night of prom._**  
**_NOTS : Klaus is a fan of the 20's so I'm guessing he's a great dancer to anything. Besides, I know people who can dance rock to practically anything. So here it goes._**

**_Klaroline – Only One Direction_**

Despite all fears, prom seemed to go without a hitch. That is, if you ignored Elena's blatant turning tables on the Salvatore brothers. Caroline was starting to think Katherine would have to be impressed. She suddenly met Bonnie's eyes in the crowd and she startled at the clear mischief. She mouthed a silent question Bonnie smiled knowingly and turned to the DJ. When the first notes hit the dancefloor, Caroline rolled her eyes.

« Seriously ? »

Bonnie grinned to her. Caroline shook her head and was heading to the dancefloor, when she was stopped by no other than Klaus. He held out his hand.

« To One Direction, really ?

-I dare you.

-Okay. Impress me. »

She already loved that song against her will, so to speak and Klaus was hands down the greatest dancer she had met. By the first chorus, she had let go of everything burdening her mind and she was completely enjoying. Spinning and turning, the final notes found her pulled back in his arms. She smiled.

« Colour me impressed, she breathed out.

-Could this turn out to be our song ?, he teased.

-No, we already... have one., she trailed off.

-Really ? »

Caroline bit her lip.

'And no, I'm not telling you. Just guess. I dare you. »

On this, she pulled away. What had her brilliant mind conjured as their song ? Caroline had just started talking with Matt and Rebekah, when he found her eyes and nodded. He felt her eyes follow him. Caroline couldn't believe he actually found out so fast. But when the song started, her heart soared. She couldn't help smiling. He had remembered when Tyler needed minutes and a little help to get the title right.

« Stop comparing. » she muttered to herself. « You know who wins anyway. »

Klaus held out his hand for her.

« I'll never be able to stop... » she whispered.

-What, love ?

-Dancing with you. »

He then needed to know.

« Who wins anyway, love ? »

He had pulled her slightly tighter.

« You do, » she whispered humblely.

And just like that, the humility disappeared behind the amazing young woman he had fallen in love with.

« The chase's over ? » he checked.

She nodded.

« Got you. »

She stepped closer and kissed him.

R&R.  
Mystic Falls High Prom is not going to be so light...  
"Something wicked this way comes", you know...


	2. His worth

**_AN : Alternate ending to the 4x19 "was it worth it ?" scene. I just dreamt of seeing her open the door. Anyway, don't own those characters. If I did, Caroline would get a spin-off too, all to herself. _**

**_His worth_**

Klaus turned to the door. She was seconds away. He just wanted to see her as Tyler had. _Happy_. But she wouldn't give him that, would she ? Days like that...Five seconds ticked away. He was leaving the door opened.

« Klaus... »

He turned around and there she was. Radiant, still glowing.

« Thank you » she said softly.

He had yet to find something he could really deny her. He now knew he would never fall out of love with this girl.

« Caroline... » he pleaded gently.

Beautiful, warm, she would be his undoing. She giggled softly.

« Thank you, I mean it, Klaus. »

He smiled sadly. Caroline stepped out on the porch, closer to him.

« May I have this dance, Mr Mikaelsen ? »

He held out his hand. Caroline smiled and took it with no hesitation, stepping closer. She was in his arms. Nothing in this day had gone the way he had wanted it to, except for two things and Caroline was responsible for both. She had asked him for help and now, she was dancing with him to no music. The day was suddenly worth it. He slightly pulled away to look at her. She was silver and gold – and he was nothing but black.

« What's wrong ? » she asked softly.

-Why, Caroline ? Aren't I ruining your perfect night ?

-No, she protested.

She held his eyes.

« No. The perfect things in this night didn't even happen at prom. I was overestimating prom, obviously. »

A flash of amusement sparkled away in his eyes. Caroline rolled her eyes.

« Yeah, yeah. You were right. But still. You're smiling. Genuinely. » she remarked, starting to move away. She curtseyed with a smile.

« Good night, Niklaus. »

She closed the door. His name on her lips did sound heavenly.

xxx

Thoughts, comments, ...let me know


	3. Beginning the tale

_AN : This is a scene I needed out of my head. It's completely AU and completely impossible in the canon. For it needs Silas to be defeated, well and so many things really. But I'm also trying to overcome a certain Klaroline hopelessness with some Kennett - so here, it is. Hoping you'll enjoy that._

**Beginning the tale**

_New Orleans..._

« I'm officially impressed. »

He smiled before turning around.

« Caroline. »

She grinned.

« Hello, Klaus.

-To what do I owe the pleasure, sweetheart ?

-Hum. Silas's gone. Killed off. Destroyed. Not going to make your life a living hell or others'. Not going to drop the veil either. Bonnie managed to do it in the end.

-That's it ?

-I thought you'd like to know.

-And you went miles to tell me that.

-Klaus. I'm leaving Mystic Falls. Destination undecided. Probably south. New Orleans was on my way. And weirdly enough, Damon and Elena didn't want to stop by to tell you.

-Damon and Elena ? What, are they a thing now ? »

Caroline rolled her eyes.

« Yeah, they are. Anyway, not the point. There's something else : Kol said to keep him a share of the fun – he wants in as soon as he's back. »

Klaus looked at her.

« Caroline...

-What ? Kol is alive. That is as much as he can be, being a vampire.

-Don't play with me !

-I'm not. Bonnie brought him back. She was gunning for Jeremy. It didn't work. She got Kol back. »

She met his eyes.

« You don't believe me, fine. »

She picked up her phone, dialled Bonnie's number and put it on speakers.

« Bon ?

-Care, what's wrong ?

-Did I interrupt something ?

-Care..., she sighed.

-Good. Put Kol on. » she said defiantly, her eyes never leaving Klaus'.

A very familiar voice chimed in :

« You interrupted something alright, darling. »

Caroline smiled at the shock on Klaus' face.

« Your brother needed proof you're alive and well, she explained.

-Bonnie can vouch for that, Kol replied smartly.

-Kol ! » the forementioned protested on the other end of the line.

-When are you coming home, brother ?

-That's New Orleans, right ? Sooner than you'd expect then, Niklaus. Now, if you don't mind...

-By all means, Kol. »

He hung up. Caroline switched off the call.

« Kol wants to help, from what I gathered. » she pointed out.

Klaus pushed her slowly into the wall.

« Sweetheart, he whispered in a low warning.

-What ? It seemed pretty important news.

-Caroline... »

He cupped her face.

« Was it ? » she said softly.

He kissed her, pinning her to the wall, feeling her curves fitting every bit with his body.

« My love, he whispered into the kiss.

She was meeting his advances with everything she had. When he pulled away slowly, admiring her glow, their minds going the same blank from the high they just discovered, Caroline bit her lip slightly, conjuring up the feelings of the kiss just seconds before.

« What just happened ? » she voiced almost blankly.

-You are a glorious kisser, sweetheart. »

Her mind caught up to reality.

« So are you, she replied.

He grinned.

« As pleased as I am to hear that, love..., I want more, sweetheart. »

Caroline considered him for a second, then glanced away.

« Waw. I didn't expect that. Colour me surprised. »

He searched her eyes, tilting her chin between his fingers.

« I am waiting for you, Caroline. Why is it so hard to believe ? »

Caroline huffed in what he could only read as desperation.

« Love...

-Because hello, I'm just little girly Caroline – though I loathe being just that to no end. While you...you're...well, you're you. You're Klaus. »

He smiled softly, with the very intense feeling he was going to like where she was going with that line of thought.

« And what of it, love ?

-You're the master god hybrid of awesome. You're so very much out of my league. »

And there it was : he liked where she had been going with that line of thought.

« I'm not out of your league, sweetheart. If anything, I want to be all of your league on my own. »

Caroline whispered.

« I don't get it. I really don't get it.

-Let me choose you over everyone else and I will.

-Alright then. »

The world stilled, no breath, no sound, no nothing.

« Are you saying yes ?

-Yes, she whispered. Yes. Yes, I am. »

He pulled her in his arms and kissed her. His lips trailed down to her neck, where he placed an open-mouth kiss on her skin, feeling the blood coursing in her veins. She moaned his name right then. And that very second, it branded in letters of fire – she was his. And as he had been hers for some time already, he just dropped all pretense and let down all masks. He loved her – there was no way around that. And there was nothing wrong about it either – for she was giving her own heart for his.

Hoping you enjoyed that...Let me know


	4. Dream On

**_AN : Just a short Klaroline thing. Dreamsharing is awesome. They should use it some more in the canon.  
Hoping it'd help with the deep Klaroline withdrawal we'll be suffering for quite some time, now..._**

**xxx**

**Dream on**

Caroline startled awake. Morning was still a few hours away but she couldn't shake the feeling that something had woken her. She lifted her hand to her neck, still buzzing with sensations from her dream. She closed her eyes – she wouldn't dwell on that.

« Caroline. »

Her head snapped towards him. He was sitting near her window, away from the moonlight. She was sure she had not seen him there in first waking.

« What are you doing here ? » she whispered, inwardly reeling from her very accurate dream.

-I needed to make sure you were alright. » he answered smoothly.

-I was...I am. » she replied.

He smiled.

« You were dreaming. »

Caroline opened her mouth to answer, but no words came out. In a flash, she saw him sitting on her bed.

« You did an incredible job at convincing me you were not interested, sweetheart, he said lowly.

-It was just a dream. How do you even know ? »

He smiled.

« It's one of the perks of being who we are. It's called dream-sharing. I can give you one or I can enter yours. »

Caroline met his eyes.

« Did you do that ? » she whispered. « Give me this dream ? »

He shook his head, cupping her face.

« No, sweetheart. »

She met his eyes.

« Why ? You tried a lot of things really. And it's better than compulsion.

-I want you to choose me, Caroline. And it seems you already have. »

She shook her head. Klaus wrapped an arm around her waist Caroline froze.

« I want your dream-like moans in reality.

-Klaus.

-What were you calling me ? Oh, yes, Nik. That's right. I want you intimate enough to do so.

-Please. »

He leaned to her.

« Please, what, Caroline ?

-Stop. » she whispered almost voicelessly.

She unknowingly rested her hands on his chest to steady herself.

« Caroline, he warned her softly.

-I can't, she let out through gritted teeth.

-Sweetheart, you want me as much as I want you. »

Saying it gave it more reality and he suddenly was in awe at her. She was giving him a chance. He pulled her closer.

« What are you so afraid of ? » he asked softly.

Caroline lifted her eyes to meet his.

« You, Niklaus. I'm afraid of you.

-And that's why you defy me on a daily basis ?

-I'm afraid of the hold you have on me. »

Caroline was forcing things out but it felt cleansing. With acid, right, but cleansing all the same.

« Sweetheart...

-I'm afraid of the moment you change your mind about me. I will shatter into pieces when you do.

-Caroline. My love. »

She couldn't have stopped him. He kissed her, taking her kissing him back as the ultimate greenlight.

« I'm not changing my mind about you », he vowed.

xxx

_Read & Review...as usual let me know_


	5. Cold Care

**_First off : Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, reviewing this multiform work.  
Second, thank you for just reading.  
And thirdly, this picks up at the fresh graveyard scene and goes up to my beloved 4x18 scenes. When Caroline helps with her switch off...Some Klaroline to fight off the withdrawal. Enjoy ; tell me if it's any good... _**

_xxx_

_"You tell yourself whatever you need so you can sleep at night. »  
_He had her exactly where he wanted her.

« Why don't you find someone less terrible you can relate to ? »

She met his eyes – Klaus could almost see the switch waver.

« I'm stronger than this, she whispered. I'm stronger. »

On -off, on-off, the switch flickered off.

« I'm way stronger. » she deadpanned.

An uncaring smirk drew on her lips.

« I'm gonna go now. Be terrible elsewhere. » she whispered.

In a second, she was gone.

* * *

Caroline picked up her phone uninterestedly.

« Yes ?

-Caroline, come to my place.

-How about no ?

-You're dying, sweetheart.

-What did you do ? » she chuckled cheerlessly before hanging up.

* * *

« Phone-stalking is not the new trend, Mikaelsen. » she called out.

-Caroline », he rasped.

She was almost worse than the Silas illusion, as she walked down the few stairs to his living-room. Uncaring where his illusion had been downright cold.

« Sweetheart... » he pleaded.

Caroline stooped down to his level.

« You must be seriously out of your mind to call me for help. Now of all times.

-Caroline... »

She cupped his face.

« How sad is it really that the one you want to help you is the emotionless one ? »

She looked at him straight in the eye.

« If I die, you die too. »

Caroline nodded.

« Good point. I'll keep in mind to find a way to undo that...for further reference. »

That took him off guard – not that he was much, anyway.

« Why ?

-That's not coming handy when you have legions of enemies and I just have what ? A good old dozen...

-If you manage to do that, I'll rip Tyler to shreds. »

Caroline nodded again.

« Right. I don't care for you, but see, the beauty of this – she gestured to all of herself - is I don't care for anyone else either. I don't care enough.

-Caroline... »

She rolled her eyes.

« Fine. What do you offer in exchange ? »

She seemed to remember he had already offered a lot.

« And no open-ended things, she carried on. Just hard, concrete material. »

Klaus focused on her. Caroline smirked.

« You can't have me now. You don't know what I feel like having. »

He stood slowly, testing the pain to adapt his gestures, much like a lion stretching.

« You want freedom, love. True freedom. The one that doesn't go alone.

-Oh. You do know. »

Klaus almost smiled, but her tone was still cold and indifferent.

« That's too bad, because you can't offer that. I think I'll see you later, then.

-Don't turn your back on me. »

Caroline turned back around.

« Oh. Watch me... »

He didn't move.

« Caroline... »

She didn't realize his voice was firmer now. Without turning, she claimed, waving him off with a delicate flick.

« My help is expensive like that. »

She felt an arm wrap around her waist, then pulled back to him.

« No, it's not. »

She narrowed her eyes at him.

« You brought me back. »

She quirked an eyebrow.

« Did I ? »

Klaus met her eyes.

« Turn. It. Back. On. »

The compulsion raved over her like a tsunami wave. Caroline gasped. Klaus could only feel relief wash over him at seeing her eyes filled to the brim with emotions. Anger, guilt, confusion and desperation.

« Let me go, she pleaded.

-No. You need me.

-I so don't.

-Love. You. Brought. Me back. With your emotions off.

-So ? I didn't want to help.

-You did. »

Klaus pulled her closer.

« You helped. Me. »

Caroline glared back.

« Yeah, anyway. Let me go.

-No. You can't turn it off again, sweetheart.

-Oh, really ? »

Fury took over.

« Really ? My feelings are useless, Niklaus. To be a good bait, I don't need them. That's all I'm good at, right ? So, that's all I'll do. »

She pulled away forcefully.

« Bye. »

He was at the door when she arrived.

« Not only did you compel me but you're also holding me back !

-Caroline.

-Don't you have better things to do ? As in find a better way to get around Silas's mindtricks ? »

He smiled. He had never said the pain was gone. She had gotten that on her own. He cupped her face, playing with strands of her hair.

« Caroline, sweetheart. » he whispered tenderly.

She met his eyes.

« You're giving me whiplash. » she muttered.

-So are you, love.

-It's exhausting. » she said quietly.

He smiled softly. She was being honest again, admitting to feelings she would have denied in killing the witches.

« Caroline... »

She met his eyes. He stepped forward, pulling her to him, and kissed her lips. Bold move, but soon unforgettable – this kiss soon branded into his memory. He actually tasted how much he loved her. Caroline couldn't get over the soft, tender, safe, feeling she had as he kissed her. She felt his hold on her loosen and she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Suddenly, he held her closer, tighter – and the kiss changed. Hot, searing, passionate, consuming, bonding them with no turning back. Caroline could feel him trembling beneath her hand on his chest, as they pulled away.

« Sweetheart, you're making this very hard. I should let you go... »

Caroline felt cold.

« But I can't...I'm sorry. »

She cupped his face.

« What are you sorry for ?

-I want more, sweetheart. »

Caroline tilted her head.

« Don't be sorry. » she breathed out.

Her back hit the wall as he kissed her again.

« If you want to stop me, do it now. »

Caroline met his eyes and with her hand on his neck, pulled herself to him, smiling into the kiss she gave him. The second he felt her smile, he pulled her up in his arms, an insane joy surging through him as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He flashed them upstairs. Silas's failure was his victory.

xxx

_R&R_


	6. All ways, all the way

**AN : A short one. Out of a manuscript writing I did a few days ago. Enjoy..**

**ALL WAYS, ALL THE WAY**

He almost feared she would never give in to her darkest desires, which he knew took her to him and closer each moment. She was trembling beneath his hands and he was only holding her.

« Caroline » he pleaded softly, again.

He was past his own pride. He needed her. She had come to New Orleans, she had bewitched him all over again – not that she had lost anything on him in the meantime. Just seeing her in the flesh after so many dream encounters had been enough to cast the spell a second time. Harder, stronger and enduring. A love of the undying kind, a love that only he – the strongest creature on earth – could have for her. She had to own him. This in-between was unbearable for him, who never did things halfway.

She met his eyes. How he wanted to kiss her to erase all that fear and malice dancing in the background. Desire was there alright, and passionnate fire yearning for him, but something cold and calculating was looming just behind. That was when he knew – Caroline had let something terrible happen to her soul. He pulled her closer.

« Ask me, Caroline. Anything. I'll give it to you. » he whispered.

She tilted her head he devoured her neck and shoulder with kisses.

« Let me in » he pleaded.

He felt her break in pieces in his arms. Violent but quiet and seeming endless tears quaked her smaller frame. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him back. A spark of victory floated to his mind, easing the helpless despair on his shoulders. He could help now – he was allowed to he had to.

« Caroline » he whispered soothingly.

She was crying herself out of distressed despair.

« My love, he asked as she seemed to recollect her strength.

-I'm sorry, she whispered voicelessly. I was going mad.

-Why were you crying ? »

He cupped her face.

« It's too much feeling, she whispered. Too intense. And I can't do anything. I just can't. »

She met his eyes.

« And when you touch me, the world doesn't matter anymore. Nothing matters but you.

-You were crying for me...

-I can't handle loving you. I'm going mad. »

He grinned.

« My love...do you know how many times you drove me mad already ? »

His fingers brushed her cheek lightly.

« You do it all the time, Caroline.

-Why does it hurt so much ? »

He kissed her. She raised to meet his kiss with fervour.

« I love you, Caroline. »

She pulled away slowly.

« I'm losing my mind » she whispered.

-Lose it with me, sweetheart. »

xxx

_Reviews, welcome aboard. Follow, favourite, turn it down. As you wish.  
_


End file.
